A Slight Change
by Nex Crimen
Summary: What if during the training to regain his Shinigami Powers, Something changed, something no one had ever heard of, what if Ichigo's Zanpaktou Spirit Changed! Can anybody say Jackpot! Not Your Typical Dante Meets Ichigo Fic UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Prologue

A/N: OK so this is my first EVER post on , so it this may not be that good, although I Really hope it is, if nothing more than not to be flamed, anyway on with the story.

* * *

A Cold Good Bye

Ichigo could only watch shocked from his grounded position, as Rukia Kuchiki, a person who he trusted, protected and cared for, turned her small back on him, with out so much as a second thought towards him or his blooded broken form.

And it hurt him, it hurt him deep, she had seen parts of his life no one outside of his family had, and she was leaving him, with two deep holes in-bedded with in his body and soul, and she wasn't even going to say Good Bye to him he released as he attempted to rise his drenched body from the cold red road.

He didn't want her to leave, not with those people or anyone else for that matter.

He just had to reach out and grab the shell that encased her, pull her back to him and away from the gate of golden light that burned his hazel eyes, he almost had her almost, just a little more and she would be herself.

Ichigo never saw the Petit foot come crashing down on his outstretched hand.

But he deferentially knew, that she had broken something at that moment, he didn't need to hear the sicking crunch to know this, no he had felt it the pain that had raced up his body, and not just from his now disfigured hand.

"Rukia" Ichigo softly begged at the now somewhat blurry figure of his friend, hoping to get a response.

He felt more than saw her reply, and this time nothing could stop the scream of pain as Rukia's shoe, twisted as she did to look down at him.

He knew instantly that she was crying, his sister Yuzu cried enough for him to recognise the symptoms even without his eyesight, he could sense them, he didn't know how but he just could.

Her voice merely echoed that thought.

"Don't move, don't try to follow me" her words while harsh, spoke of a deep hidden pain "Your going to die anyway, Conserve your energy and try to linger in this world a little longer"

And with that she turned, carefully removing her foot from his crippled hand as she did so, and slowly began her walk towards the door, the door that shone with warmth and a continued light,"Rukia" he yet again begged, only for his face to hit the ground bellow, and a further part of himself smash.

Your one stubborn ass-hole you no that right?" Ichigo growled into the tarmac as he recognised the voice, it was the red head, Renji Abaraii "Stop making so much noise and die quietly"

"Like ill die yet" Ichigo responded in with a snort. "Really because looking at the roads change of colour you only have half an hour left"

"You may yet live, so be quite now" He winced at her cold dead tone, it sounded so much like Brother's, the reason for the twin deep wounds that where placed upon his soul, "Live your life and survive, do not follow me, for if you do..."

Ichigo painfully raised his crimson soaked face to meet her sorrowful eyes.

"Ill never forgive you"

And with that said Rukia left through the blinding portal, with her two comrades, to face her fate in the other-world.

The gate slowly shut, taking Rukia to the other side away from him, and with it a little bit of himself.

* * *

A/N: God that's sad, Unfortunately I couldn't think of any other way of starting this, Hopefully any other chapters will be bit happier but I can't really promise. As I'm one of those writers who just goes along with the writing.

Anyway I hope you Liked the Chapter, and that there are no spelling error's.

Please Review.

P.S The Next Chapter Will Be longer.


	2. Prologue reloaded

New Terms:

Aniki – meaning Brother or Superior

Gigai – an artificial body that allows a spirit to remain and interact within the human world.

Forget me, forgive me

I love the rain, it's like the heavens are shedding the tears I cannot, will not allow to fall, it morns those dead and dying, when it would be improper for me to do so, it shares my pain, and expresses what I am unable.

My legs had deserted me, wherever through pain or anger, I know not, but they forced me onwards none the less, away from those tangled blood-matted locks, and the prone form attached to it, my unshed tears hitting his face, trying to settle his lingering pain, he wouldn't remain there for long; no, he would be moving again soon, it was not pain, nor anger that moved me.

It was fear.

Fear that his battered form would rise again, to stand before me, to protect me, to save me, as he had many times before, but if he did, it would kill me, it would tear me apart, to see those brown eyes filled with every burning determination, be snuffed out.

Again.

I'd witnessed that tragedy once before and it changed me, I closed myself of from others, downed a emotionless mask, and suffocated myself in memories past, but he saved me, shattered my mask, brought me to the surface, and for the first time in years, I breathed fresh air. He who looked, and acted so much like my old mentor, and friend, the man I admired above all others, no I wouldn't, couldn't let that happen again, he would not sacrifice himself needlessly, not to protect me, one life had already been lost in such a way, I would not allow it to happen again, neither my heart nor mind would be able to take it.

I allowed myself a faint smirk at that, but it was quickly washed from my face, as a being cloaked in black entered my vision, his blade illuminated by the overhanging lamp, revealing the presence of freshly spilt blood. Fires as intense as his hair filled me, this wasn't right, we were made to protect people it was our job, we where to send souls onto their final resting place and deal with those that went astray

Yet this man was finding pleasure from the pain of a living soul. He had killed it, for sport. He had broken the fundamental rule, the one all others had carried there life on.

Where's the difference between this 'man' and the things we hunt? The fires turned cold, as my hands began the familiar decent to my blade, only to remember that I could no longer call upon it and I was far too weak for performing a decent kido.

He had broken a creed far worse than my own, yet I found myself powerless to do anything, the flames stilled and my soul cried for my failure and the storm worsened. "Ru...ki...ah" No, no way, he couldn't, wouldn't, shouldn't be able to be...turning silently I found my answer but yet found another question.

How could anyone function with so few brain cells?

My brain was instantly filled with the faces of two others that had managed similar miracles. But still, he was out matched in every way, he had free flowing blood dripping from his wounds, his heavily breathing indicated some broken ribs, and yet this complete idiot was _smiling! _Oh the flames raged, this child was a complete imbecile, someone must have dropped him on the head as a baby, probably that father of his, maybe a hard enough smack could jump start that brain of his.

Unfortunately someone got to him before me, my mouth fell open in a scream, I couldn't believe it! Even he was breaking the sacred coda, my legs where already on route to the falling body of my friend, maybe I could make it in time, if I could cover the wound quickly enough and apply enough pressure. Maybe using some of my basic healing kido could increase his chances, but I'll never find out, because that red haired baboon grabbed me by the arms and flung me against the wall.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" spit flew from his mouth, his face had taken a nasty shade of prude, a small detached part of myself realised that the colour clashed horribly with his outfit. But maybe I could reason with him, apply to his better nature. "LET ME GO RENJI! ICHIGO NEEDS…" I should have know it was a lost cause, "LOOK" he screamed as he twirled me around to see my fallen comrade "THAT ROOKIE IS DEAD"

No there was no way he was dead yet, "THERE IS NO POINT GETTING IN TROUBLE FOR A DEAD GUY!" he wasn't dead yet, I still had a few more minutes to save him, my continued shrugging must of infuriated my handler as his continued his rant. "DON'T YOU GET IT?" using his free arm he pointed at the body of my fallen friend "IF YOU GO NEAR HIM ANOTHER _20 YEARS _WILL BE ADDED TO YOUR SENTENCE!"

"SO WHAT?" my response must of surprised him as his hold on me weakened, but it wasn't enough for me to escape, not yet anyway, had to keep talking. "I… I was the one who dragged him into this" almost just need to move slightly "ITS MY FAULT HE DIED" don't lose your composure now Rukia, your almost out.

"SINCE ITS MY FAULT HE DIED…" swinging around I placed my hands on the man's chest, the action itself sickened me, but it meant that there was no chance for me to miss "IS IT SO WRONG FOR ME TO GO TO HIM?"

My words shocked my handler, frozen him solid in fact, only a fool would waste such a chance, Rukia Kuchiki is no fool; my leg was already drawn back and filled with as much reiyoku as this worthless gigai could manage. "In other words…" those few emotionless words stopped my blow mere centimeters from its target "even if your punishment worsens…" my handlers head moved as one with my own as we faced the speaker, he looks strange without his cloak was my bewildered thought.

"You still want to be by the side of …" inclining his head the man looked down upon the form behind him "this boy" his lips turned slightly as the words left his mouth, like they had a fowl taste to them. "Aniki" I whispered, to shocked to say much else, suddenly his mouth curved upwards which could almost be called a smile, if you squinted, "I see now Rukia" his voice took on an understanding and dare I dare it sympathetic tone as he spoke "This boy resembles _him_, a lot"

His words barely registered in my brain, before a strained, pained voice interrupted my thoughts, "What do you mean 'Already dead'…?" his hand was gripping my Aniki's robe, "and resembling somebody…" stamping my foot down, I forced my protesting legs into a run, must of bruised them when the Buffon grabbed me.

That doesn't matter right now though, I'd been given another chance to save a friend and well I'm hoping that third time really is the charm. "Don't talk about me without my say in it!" had to hurry or who now what Aniki might do… "Let go, rookie" oh no, his eyes are narrowing come on, move faster…"Sorry can't hear you" Shut up Ichigo! "Look at me if you wanna say something"

"Really?" oh no rapid blinking he's lost it, just gotta hope I react quickly enough. Turning his head and fixing my friend with an icy stare.

"You won't have that arm for long"

A resounding SLAP filled the air as my foot connected with the outstretched hand; I have got to get them out of here "What...what the hell, Ruki…" I'm sorry Ichigo, but this is for the best. "You're a Human" the word left my mouth like it was something vile, "How dare you defile my brothers robe!" uggghhhhh I feel sick just speaking this rubbish, hold it together girl, you're doing this to help him.

"Know your place" I'm doing this to help him "ROOKIE!" his face was filled with disbelief and shock, I had to look away, I won't be able to help this act up for much longer otherwise. "Let's go Aniki" we have to go now! "Please take me back to soul society! I realise my sins and accept my punishment" slowly and painfully I forced my feet away from Ichigo's form, my whole body protested the movement, wanting to go back and help the boy.

Yet I keep moving onwards my handler Renji had already opening the gate, "Rukia, stop" no I'm doing this to help you shut up and lay there "You…!" the door was open now, my brother was standing next to me, I had to go. "Look at me!" come on three steps away "HEY!" he's trying to move again, it's a wonder he can even speak with so little sense! "DON'T MOVE!" I have to stop this now "You're going to die anyway…conserve your energy and try to linger a little longer" please let someone come and help him.

"Don't follow me" why is even still trying to stand? "Cause if you do I'll…" I was inside the portal now, so I turned "never forgive you" The portal closed, leaving the boy laying there in his own blood and the girl on the other side the girl, neither shed a tear.

The rain did so for them.

A/N:

Has it really been a year since the last update? Has it really been two since I posted this? Man I really need to make more time in my schedule for writing.

I just have to thank all of you for your reviews they give me motivation (which I myself lack) even the "UPDATE" ones. It lets me know that people like my writing doesn't tell me why you like it, but at least tells me you do :-)


	3. Death Berries Awakening

**Chapter 1: Death berries awakening**

"ARGHHHH what the hell did I do last night" I muttered wiping my hand down my face "feels like I was hit by a sumo wrestler wielding a bazooka" I paused Keigo must have convinced me to raid dad's sake cabinet again, I have never quoted Orihime when sober. Holding a hand over my right eye and casually swung out of bed somehow managing to avoid the numerous bottles that no doubt littered the floor, easing the door slowly open, so as to not wake up any sleepers, especially Tatsuki that girl may be a happy drunk, but she was not a morning person.

Hazardously crossing the corridor I managed reach the toilet without stepping in anything…unpleasant, closing the door, I flicked the light to ensure that there was nothing to block the stream, finding the coast clear, I unzipped and relieved myself into the basin. Once finished and re-zipped, I cautiously left the toilet and once again treading a once more undisturbed path down the corridor and entering the bathroom, flicking the light I once more found a clear room; Keigo must have listened for once and kept the party downstairs.

Twisting the taps and testing the flowing water, I could only hope that it would stay at the correct temperature, turning I locked the door, don't want a repeat of last time, Orihime hadn't been able to look at him for a week after that, no best to be on the safe side. Removing the previous night's clothes I climbed into the bath, but not before hitting the shower extension, I shivered as the cold water hit my body, clearing some mental fog, the water warmed up quickly and steam soon filled the small room.

I winced as the water hit my chest, looking down I was surprised to find no mark, but still it stung, rubbing the area, it seemed to help ease the pain somewhat, reaching over to pick up the shampoo, i caught sight of my hand, what the…? It was covered in some black tar like substance, my face froze in shock, was it moving, holy… grabbing a nearby scrubbing brush, I attempted to furiously scrub the substance of my body, but it climbed on to the brush and onto my other arm, even as I dropped it.

The substance had moved onto my chest and was slowly creeping its way up my neck, I could feel it, it felt like a hug, a hug of sympathy, but …wrong, kinda like losing someone in a car crash and then getting comforted by the drunk driving the other car. It caressing my check, I closed my eyes in repulsion, _'Ichigo…'_ my eyes flew open, scanning the bathroom, deserted. I breathed out silently. I brought my suddenly clean hands to cover my face, I must be going mad.

It's because I'm tired, it's the midget's phone's fault, damn soul society and its orders! Slowly and with unsteady legs I made my way out the shower to dry off. "Come on snap out of it!" shaking my head, I ruthlessly squashed the fear that had just ran though my bones.

I better get back to bed.

Putting on a pair of pyjama bottoms on, I stepped back out into the hallway and made to re-enter my room. _'Ichigo…y..st…'_ I ran though the opening into my sanctuary closing and locking the door behind me. I slid down the door, what the hell was wrong with me? "Rukia she'll know!" I rushed to my closet flinging open the door, she could kill me later right now I needed her help "RUKIA WAKE…" Shit she's not their maybe she went to hat and clogs? She did say that her gigai was playing up.

Why did she have to go today _'Ichigo…'_ leave me alone _'You-'_ shut up _'-me'_ can't you at least try to make some sense, _'__**Don't be so cruel ichi-nii'**_oh crap another one and this one's mimicking Yuzu, damn you dad and your 5am wake up calls '_**The old zangi's only trying to help**__'_ What did I do wrong in the past life.

* * *

Zaraki stared at the abominations placed before him, one with four sharp pointed teeth, the other with a long stainless edge, with tiny indents embedded within it, these were in no way a substitute for his blade. These 'things' where smaller than his little finger. Hell he could probably break them with it. What damage could they do anyway? Glaring at the small steel instruments before him, Zaraki threw them across the room, just missing the bald head of his 3rd in command.

Zaraki leapt at his target with maniacal grin upon his face _'I'll rip the damn thing apart with my bare hands'_ he was centimetres from the target when he was sent crashing through the table he'd previously been jumping over.

"Ahuh Ken-chan" rubbing his head said man looked upon the person who struck him, to see a small pink haired wielding a slightly dented ladle "Your gonna sit down and eat properly just like Baldy-chan" said baldy otherwise known as Ikkaku just glared at his plate, what could he say? Yachiru would probably destroy him if he said anything.

Zaraki grumbled as he pulled his too small cutlery out the wall, before sitting down to attempt to eat his meal. Cramming a potato in to his mouth, Zaraki began to slowly chew his food, a look of contentment upon his scared face. This image went completely against what most people knew of the monster of a man, to many he was a stone cold killer, who's only joy in life was trying to end another's on the field of battle, a man who had no sense of direction and seemed to enjoy his own pain as much as others.

That image of Zaraki couldn't have been further from the truth.

To those that knew him, Zaraki Kenpachi was an honest, caring man. In fact some would say he cared too much, Yachiru would be one of those people after all he had slaughtered over a dozen people just to rescue her, he hadn't known her, he just knew that she was being mistreated, so he punished the ones that hurt her. That was over one hundred years ago, yet he still looked after her now, he brought her sweets, gave her long piggy back rides around soul society and he did what she told, to her he was one of the kindest men on earth…after Byakuya of course.

To Ikkaku or Baldy-chan as Yachiru affectionately called him, saw Zaraki as a teacher, admittedly the man's style was unorthodox, testing his men's resolve by having them cut and stab him repeatedly, not that any of them ever injured him, which served as another lesson, an opponent could have any number of abilities, never except a challenge you know you can't win.

The man despite what many believed did disserve the title 'Captain', and Ikkaku loved reminding people of Zaraki's Title, it was the reason he always called the man Captain, he just loved the grimace that always spread onto Kuchiki's face.

He remembered the day the captain placed those bells in his hair. One of the squad members claimed the man had no honour, as he always went all out and never had any noticeable handy cap. So Zaraki issued him a challenge 'No honour huh, well how about we fight, you can pick the time, place and even the terms of battle' the idiot had of course accepted those terms.

He set the fight for the next day, the captain was to blunt his sword and wear bells in his hair, two massive setbacks for anyone else, but the captain merely turned it into another lesson, using the bells to demonstrate that you can't always attack what you can hear, as you might not be fast enough to dodge, or strong enough to block. But the captain didn't end the lesson there, oh no he went further still, by cutting his opponent with his previously blunted weapon, he'd done this by constantly clashing his blade against his opponents, leaving large sharpened ledges in the metal, that tore through the man like he was butter, the unsaid meaning behind that action was lost on of the recruits except a few, one of them being him.

It took hours to sharpen a dull blade, yet in battle this man had sharpened his within a few minutes 'Even the bluntest of blades can be sharpened' these words were etched into his mind, as was the hidden meaning behind it, most assumed he meant weapons, but they were wrong, it meant the mind, what most people assumed was the one weapon the captain didn't use.

Therefore his mind was his dullest weapon, basically his captain had stuck a middle finger at all those that called him thick without them realising. But of course there was a lesson to be learned as well, don't get cocky or over confident, as even that which you consider weak or 'dull' could still pack a punch. It was a lesson that had saved his life more than a few times, for that he felt more than a little indebted to his captain.

* * *

Damn voices, they refused to shut the fuck up, '**Ah don't you love us anymore partner?**' I'm going to crawl in there in a moment and rip you both some new ones….Silence maybe I've shocked them both, no point looking a blind horse in the mouth, with a sigh I shakily stood up, legs buckling under the strain, that had been some break down.

I made to move towards my bed, my safe haven, only to fall forwards, eyes rolling around in my head, just managing to make out the wooden floor before all went black. A voice spoke out of the darkness _'as you wish…' _fuck.

* * *

"Huh Huh Huh" panted a dark haired girl as she sprinted her way past the second to last corner, pumping her arms and legs in a attempt to reach her destination in time, she was only a few seconds from beating her record, sweat falling from her brow as she got closer. She was only ten seconds away from beating her record, in the distance a bottle of water was being placed on 'her' table for when she crashed there in a few moments, but she was so focused on reaching her goal that she was currently experiencing something similar to tunnel vision.

Of course being as focused as she was, it was obvious what would happen, well normally it would, but people knew to avoid Tatsuki Arisawa, she had a violent temper, but when someone broke her concentration she became practically homicidal and didn't have a problem to express it if provoked, even cars swerved the avoid the irritate girl.

Unfortunately some unlucky soul hadn't caught the memo, as he stepped right in front of her, the resulting collision sent them both reeling to the floor, sending the guy's bucket hat flying off into a random direction. Frantically apologizing, the man dusted off his Black coat, before offering the young girl he'd knocked down his hand, which she simply ignored, pushing off the ground with her arms, she spring boarded herself onto her feet, dusted off her clothes, grabbed the blithering idiot before her by his dark green top, dragging the rather tall man down to face level.

"Oi you jerk what you think you doing!" she shouted as she shook the sandy haired idiot, "You need to look where you're going" slipping out the petite girls grip, he waved a white fan in front of his face "I'm terribly sorry, but you see I'm supposed to be visiting an old friend of mine, called Isshin"

"Kurosaki?" she interrupted, causing the man to stumble slightly, "yes, you wouldn't happen to know where he lives would you?" the girl instantly relaxed and as the people gawked as she calmly informed the stranger that the Kurosaki's lived two streets over.

Walking away with both legs in one piece, as she walked away and flopped down in her normal chair across road, letting out an angry huff, she swivelled around, grabbing the bottle and draining it in one gulp, placing it back onto the table with a satisfied 'ahhhhhh', she reached out and clutching her knife and fork, she prepared to dig in.

Only to hit a green and white stripped bucket hat, "Ahh there it is" came the familiar voice as a pale hand reached out and snatched his now grease covered hat, muttered under his breath as he placed it in his pocket, "it's my favourite too oh well…Thank you for looking after that sporty-san" Spinning round the girl screamed "Hey you better pay for that you…" at thin air, huffing angrily she stared down at her ruined meal, before demanding another from the once again terrified staff, no body survived an irritated Tatsuki, except that guy of course.

Already in the next street, the strange man felt a sudden spike in pressure, "I must get to Ichigo-san now" and with a sudden blur the stranger disappeared.

Back at the table the girl swallowing a mouth full of noodles, swore that she felt a shift in herself, "Ichigo" she muttered.

* * *

"Damn Voices" I muttered rubbing my eyes as I did so "making me trip up and…" looking round me, there where boxes everywhere and they were floating "making me go bat-shit crazy…WHAT THE FUCK'S WRONG WITH ME" I screamed as I discovered that I too was floating.

'_Ichigo_' the voice! _'Find your sword Ichigo…you must find it…or we both lose'_ Where the hell was it, seriously I'm crazy yet I can't imagine a body for it _'FIND YOUR SWORD NOW ICHIGO, LOOK IN THE BOXES'_ "Ok, ok sheesh, now how to find it" thinking back hadn't Rukia mentioned about his sword being a part of him, a part of his Shinigami powers…wait!

It all came flooding back, being attacked, Rukia crying, laying in my own blood as she walked away, saying she'd never forgive me, if I followed, self pity filled me, I should of protected her, should have been stronger, should of '_ICHIGO SWORD NOW!_' Yeah that's right, shaking my head from side to side, no time for self pity, I've gone insane and now because a voice in my heads telling me too, I'm trying to find a sword in a box, think, think, there has to be away to find it, quickly without looking in all the boxes…that's it!

Rukia once mentioned something about spirit ribbons, and how they were all white, except Shinigami's they where red, so maybe…concentrating i unleashed my 'spirit sense' looking for a red ribbon, no, no, no, what's that noise, no, can't be distracted, come on, come on, yes! Snapping my eyes wide open, I snatched the ribbon hovering before me, and with a sharp tug, it was sitting in front of me, reaching out with a hand to open it.

Only to have it snatched away by a pale hand, **'But we don't wanna give you that'**

Spinning to the right, I took in the figure before me, he had long black hair, that he'd styled into a pony tail and a bandage he'd fashioned into a bow to keep it like that. The man's eyes where obscured by his yellow tinted sun glasses, the man also grown a goatee, the man was also wearing a ripped light blue trench coat. '**You like?'** questioned the pale man, **'Got from an old friend, he had no reason for it anymore so I took it'** then the man laughed.

I shivered that was one of the creepiest laughs I've ever heard, it would be the first but well, Chizou's perverted laugh was far worse.

I eyed the blue box that the man had stolen **'Ummm you want this?"** he questioned as he shook it violently** "Why'd you want something as worthless as that when you can have ****this?****'** Questioned the pale man as he produced a blood red box from behind his back, **'This one's much better, here have it'** I barely managed to catch the it, the thing seemed to sing at me, calling at me to open it.

But first "Who are you?" smirking the creature replied **'Until recently I didn't have a name, but now well I was given it by a **_**friend**_**' **the damn thing paused for dramatic effect before finishing his sentence.

'**Call me **_**Ustegnaz**_**'**

* * *

'_No'_ thought Urahara as he bowed his sandy locks _'I'm sorry Isshin, I've failed you again'_ an nearby explosion cut of his thoughts, _'I must distract it, stop it from devouring to many souls, there may still be a way to save him' _with that Urahara withdrew his green and white bucket hat, obscuring his face in the shadows, he cut quite the imposing figure as he unsheathed a blade from the cane at his side.

Well if one could ignore the spaghetti dripping off his hat, not that you would of seen it because as soon as he'd finished removing his weapon, he disappeared, the only evidence he'd even been there, where a few spots of bolognaise sauce hitting a recently white washed wall.

* * *

A/N Yes I know I've been gone forever and a day, no real excuse, but if you back a page you'll see that I've re-written the Prologue, I think It's tons better but I'll let you guy's decide that, but really what do you think? Good? Terrible? Troll?

I don't care just review, nice long comments will gain replies, long comments are unique comments, unique is good, please don't be normal and post a 'very nice enjoyed it', tell me what you like about it.

Oh and if you haven't read Protector's Pride by NeoRyu777, then go, go now, I don't know you and you will ignore all comments from you if I discover you haven't read it.

That being said 'Read and Review!'


	4. THE END

Dear readers

I'm sorry to say that I can no longer continue this fic. My writing style has improved by a great deal and to be honest this Fic never had any really plot behind it, none of the scene's where planed. My English teacher would probably say it was doomed from the start. I will return to this fic some day or at least post a new version, but only after I'd already written it. I do however have a few one-shots and other stories that I have bouncing around in my head in the mean time.

Since I really dislike it when people just abandon fics, anyone who wants to may adopt this fic I only ask that you contact me first to receive an overview of what my original 'plan'. Mind you I also wish penguins could fly.

Thank you for adding this story to your favourites and Alerts, it means a lot to me. Although a few more reviews would have been nice. But thank you.


End file.
